Anillo de Compromiso
by Consti Grandchester
Summary: Ocurre entre la escena del gazebo y la boda. Primera cena romántica y anillo de compromiso. Disfruten de la historia.


**Ni la película "The Sound of Music" (La novicia rebelde en América Latina y "sonrisas y Lagrimas" en España) ni los personajes me pertenecen. Solo esta pequeña historia.**

_Así que chicas, ¿Cómo luzco?_ María pregunto a las chicas Von Trapp al salir del pequeño baño e su habitación. María lucía un vestido rosa pálido sin mangas y que se ajustaba a su figura. María se dio la vuelta para que pudieran ver la parte de atrás del vestido.

Todas las chicas estaban en el cuarto de María para ver que se pondría para la primera cita que tendría con el Capitán, y ciertamente no estuvieron decepcionadas cuando la vieron en ese vestido.

_Luce hermosa, Fraulein María_ dijo Brigitta sonriendo feliz. La pequeña realmente pensaba que aria licia muy hermosa. _ ¿realmente lo crees?_ pregunto Maria otra vez._ Todavía tengo que terminar mi maquillaje.

_a papa le va encantar_ le aseguro Louisa a su futura madre. Louisa estaba muy feliz por el compromiso. A comparación e sus hermanos, le tomo un poco más de tiempo encariñarse con Maria pero llego a quererla mucho y peso que no podía haber mejor institutriz que ella y cuando se entero de que ella sería su nueva madre no pudo estar más emocionada.

Las demás chicas asintieron. Sabían que Maria era bonita, pero en con ese lindo y fino vestido estaba muy bella.

María les agradeció. Estaba un poco nerviosa. Ella rezaba que tuvieran razón. Ella quería que Georg le gustara como lucia y la encontrara bonita y atractiva.

_Luce como una del las princesas de mis cuentos de hadas, Fraulein_ dijo la pequeña Gretel.

_Oh Gretel, ese el mejor cumplido que alguien me haya hecho jamás_ La pequeña de 5 años estaba sentada de su institutriz, María se agacho y le dio un beso en la frente.

Las cinco hermanas Von Trapp dejaron la habitación. Decidieron que le darían a María un poco de espacio. Se despidieron y fueron hacia el piso de abajo.

_Nos vamos, Fraulein. La esperamos en la sala_ dijo Liesl

_Ok, ¡adelante chicas! Estaré ahí en un momento._ dijo María

_Vamos, chicas_ ordeno la mayor de los Von Trapp sus hermanas menores. María finalizo los últimos detalles de su maquillaje y dejo el dormitorio momentos después también.

Georg estaba al final de las escaleras con sus hijos varones y Max esperando que María bajara. Se sentía nervioso, y ver a sus hijas bajar sin María no lo ayudo en nada a calmarse. Liesl noto lo nervioso que su padre estaba. _No te preocupes papa, Fraulein María bajara en pocos minutos.

_Gracias hija. Dijo el capitán.

María estaba en las escaleras pero se tomo un momento para observar a la familia reunida abajo en la sala. Ella los amaba mucho. A veces no podía creerlo. Un día era una novicia y al siguiente se enamoro de un extraordinario y hermoso hombre, y pronto seria su esposa y la madre de siete maravillosos niños a quienes adoraba.

Ella comenzó a bajar. Todos escucharon sus pasos y se dieron la vuelta para mirarla. Georg pensó que era la criatura más angelical y bella que jamás había visto en su vida. Estaba absolutamente sorprendo por su belleza.

_Oh luces muy hermosa, más que eso, absolutamente sensacional. Querida_ Friedrich y Kurt asintieron. Los dos chicos así como sus hermanas, estaban muy felices por el casamiento y de que María se convirtiera en su nueva mama. Ella le devolvió la música y la alegría a la casa y lo más importante, ella les devolvió a su padre y ahora todos juntos serian una familia feliz otra vez.

_Usted tampoco luce tan mal, Capitán_ dijo ella. En realidad para la joven rubia, Georg Von Trapp se veía increíblemente guapo en el elegante traje negro con camisa blanca y corbata roja que llevaba puesto.

_Gracias, María _el dijo sonriendo_ ¿nos vamos?_ pregunto totalmente ansioso por empezar la romántica noche que había planeado para María y el. Nunca pensó que se enamoraría de nuevo después de perder a su amada Agatha. Y aquí estaba ahora total y locamente enamorado de esta encantadora, hermosa mujer.

_¡Sí! Vamos, ya también quiero empezar nuestra velada_ Ella dijo con entusiasmo por empezar la noche.

_¡traigan postre!_ dijo Kurt interrumpiendo a la pareja. Todos se rieron. Todos sabían del mar de Kurt por la comida y los dulces en especial.

_¡Kurt! _El capitán reto al niño, pero Georg Von Trapp rio por dentro del pedido de su hijo.

María and Georg les dijeron adiós a la familia y dejaron la villa caminando de la mano.

La pareja estaciono el auto cerca del restaurante donde pasarían la noche. Georg salió del vehículo y dio la vuelta hasta el lado del pasajero para abrirle la puerta a su prometida y ayudarla a salir.

El restaurante era el más fino de todo Salzburgo. Era un lugar encantador y luminoso. Georg solía traer a Agatha aquí cuando tenían una noche especial. Nunca trajo a Elsa a este lugar, por alguna razón no le parecía bien. Ahora el comprendía este lugar era un lugar solo para esa persona especial.

Ellos se sentaron en una mesa para dos al lado de la ventana, por donde podían ver el centro de la ciudad. Georg llamo al mozo y ordeno una botella del mejor champagne.

_Espero que te guste el lugar, mi ángel _El capitán dijo, fue mucha su alegría cuando efectivamente su bella dama confirmo que el restaurante era de su total agrado.

_si, me encanta Georg. Es realmente todo muy bonito aquí_ dijo la rubia y le sonrió a su prometido_ Gracias cariño, todo está absolutamente perfecto_ ella dijo de todo corazón.

_Estoy muy feliz de oírte decirlo. Te amo. Eres mi ángel, mi estrella brillante_ Georg saco del bolsillo de su saco el anillo, un anillo de compromiso de oro blanco con diamantes alrededor y abrió la pequeña cajita negra de terciopelo donde el mismo se encontraba._ Sé que te lo pregunte hace un par de días, pero no tenia esto…_ él le muestra el anillo._ ¿me harías el honor de ser mi esposa?

_oh no capitán, yo lo siento mucho_ la cara del capitán era una de confusión total y pregunto_ ¿no? Pero hace unos días vos…

María lo interrumpió. _Georg, mi amor, por supuesto que me casare contigo. _ ella sonrió alegremente, la ex novicia estaba disfrutando de su bromita _Nada me haría más feliz_ Georg visiblemente más relajado y feliz con la respuesta de su prometida_ esta bromita la vas apagar María Rainer ¡ya vas a ver! ¡No fue gracioso!_ el dijo con un claro falso enojo.

_tu cara decía lo contrario, Querido. _María seguía riéndose._ entonces el capitán tomo el anillo de la caja y lo coloco en el dedo de la chica. María realmente le encanto el anillo y se quedo un momento admirándolo. _Gracias, mi querido capitán, es muy hermoso, y nunca me lo quitare.

El mozo llego con el champagne, lo sirvió y luego tomo la orden de lo que iban a cenar y se fue.

Maria y Georg brindaron por su amor y la nueva vida que estaban empezando juntos y luego cnversaron de la vida, los niños y sobre esto o aquello.

Media hora después la comida llego y siguieron conversando y disfrutando la deliciosa cena delate de ellos. Entonces como una hora más tarde, pagaron y se fueron.

La noche era agradable, nada fría, el cielo estaba lleno de estrellas y con hermosa luna llena, así que decidieron dar un paseo antes de volver a casa. Caminaron por un rato hasta que llegaron a la plaza principal de la ciudad a cual tenía una hermosa fuente. La pareja se sentó en un banco que enfrentaba a la fuente.

_Es muy lindo aquí _dijo ella. El solo asintió _cuando estabas en Viena con la baronesa. Los chicos y yo solíamos venir aquí a jugar y cantar y si en esas horribles ropas hechas de viejas cortinas como a vos te gustaba llamarlas. _ella sonrió.

El capitán también sonrió_ oh Me acuerdo. Todavía me acuerdo mi sorpresa cuando vi a los chicos arriba de los árboles y también cuando cayeron al agua cuando regresaron a casa. Estaba furioso.

Estabas más furioso conmigo, querido por haberte confrontado_ dijo ella. El estaba por interrumpirla_ se que te disculpaste.

El se dio la vuelta para mirarla._ Era lo que necesitaba para darme cuenta de mi mas que cuestionable comportamiento y de que estaba perdiendo a mis hijos.

_No te castigues tanto Georg, lo estas arreglando. Los chicos te aman y jamás perdieron la esperanza de que te acercaras a ellos nuevamente. _ Ella también se dio la vuelta para mirarlo. _ también te amo. Sabía que debajo de esa fachada del duro capitán había un hombre bueno y un buen padre. _ El la miro fija e intensamente, y tomo sus manos entre las suyas y las beso.

Un rato después, Los se levantaron y empezaron a caminar hacia el auto. Cuando llegaron a esta el mismo. Sin una palabra, Georg la envolvió en sus brazos y la beso apasionadamente como si no hubiera mañana.

_ ¡Georg! _Ella exclamo sorprendida, pero realmente le encanto el beso. Fue un beso muy apasionado que casi le hace olvidar hasta su nombre.

_Te dije, que ibas a pagar por ti bromita de hace un rato, Fraulein. _Georg abrió la puerta del auto y ayudo a María a entrar y luego fu al lado del conductor, se subió, puso en marcha el motor y condujo a casa.

El Fin.


End file.
